Brothers!
by Lutanima-chan
Summary: Sasuke, pemuda elit nan tampan, 17 thn, calon pewaris perusahaan Uchiha, mendapat tugas dr kakeknya untuk tinggal selama setahun di Desa Daun Ketiup! Dan tanpa diduga, dia harus tinggal di rumah tua kotor bersama pemuda petakilan-jorok bernama Naruto, dan bersekolah dengan teman2 super uniknya itu! Mampukah Sasuke bertahan oleh cobaan dari kakeknya itu? [WARNING: Bromance]
1. Prologue

**Author note:**

 **Halo semua! Lutanima's back! Hehehe~**

 **Mmm buat yang belum kenal Author, Author ini biasanya mendem di fandom Harvest Moon. Tapi kali ini Author ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru dengan terjun ke dalam fandom mainstream dambaan semua kakak-kakak, adik-adik, mbak-mbak, mas-mas, dan orang-orang yang punya televisi dan kerjaannya selalu nonton Globa* TV dulu (?).**

 **Yap, inilah ff pertama Author dalam fandom Naruto!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **-Lutanima-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by: Lutanima**

 **Warning: AU , typo overdosis, GAJE, EYD amburadul, OOC, dan lain-lain (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **PROLOG**

* * *

"Herghh-…. GAH!"

 **BRUK!**

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menghela napasnya. Dia meletakkan kopernya di tanah, lalu menghapus keringat yang bercucuran di seluruh permukaan wajah putih super mulus miliknya itu. Terik matahari masih terus menemaninya. Sendirian. Di depan sebuah rumah tua yang terlihat kokoh itu.

Pemuda itu merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sebuah _handphone android touchscreen_ hitam megah merk _'Alibaba Grand 8'_ , lalu dia berulang kali melirik layar _handphone_ dan rumah yang ada di depannya itu secara bergantian.

"… Seharusnya alamatnya tidak salah… "

Pemuda itu menggenggam erat _handphone_ miliknya, lalu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit, dan mulai menghirup napasnya.

"KAU TIDAK BERCANDA KAN, KAKEKKK?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _-Dua hari yang lalu-_**

"Kakek? Ada perlu apa memanggilku?"

"Hmm.. Duduklah, Sasuke."

Perlahan, Sasuke memasuki ruangan kerja kakeknya sambil berusaha menutupi rasa tegangnya. Kakek Sasuke, Madara Uchiha, merupakan perintis pertama perusahaan lensa kontak terkenal yang berhasil meraih penghargaan sebagai penghasil Lensa Kontak terbaik di dunia, _Uchiha_ _Contact Lens_. Dan saat ini, Madara masih memegang kekuasaan sebagai pemimpin perusahaan tersebut, karena Ayah Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha, meninggal dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas saat Sasuke masih kecil.

Dan karena Ayah Sasuke adalah anak tunggal, pewaris perusahaan tersebut sudah pasti akan jatuh ke tangan anaknya, yang tidak lain adalah Itachi, kakak Sasuke, atau Sasuke. Dan tentunya, Sasuke mengetahui tentang hal itu, dan berusaha untuk mengalahkan kakaknya dan menjadi pewaris perusahaan itu.

"Kamu tidak akan bisa menjadi pewaris perusahaan milik keluarga kita."

"He?" Sasuke plengo. Dia sudah berusaha menjaga _image_ -nya agar tetap gagah di hadapan kakeknya, namun… Perkataan kakeknya barusan sungguh membuatnya melupakan hal tersebut.

"Hmm." Madara hanya mengangguk dan memutar kursi putarnya, hingga kini ia membelakangi Sasuke.

"T-Tunggu dulu Kakek! Tapi kenapa? Selama ini aku sudah berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuk menjadi pewaris perusahaan Uchiha! Kakek tau sendiri kan?! Nilai-nilaiku sudah sempurna! Dan tampangku lumayan oke!" Madara sedikit tersedak mendengar pernyataan terakhir Sasuke. Dia pun menggaruk-garuk janggutnya yang sudah memutih semua itu. Gatal, men.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Sasuke." Setelah memastikan janggutnya sudah tidak gatal lagi, Madara kembali memutar kursinya dan menatap cucunya dalam-dalam. Dia menyipitkan matanya. Ah, pantas burem. Dia lupa pakai kacamata.

"Lalu, apa Kakek?! Beritahu aku!" Sasuke mulai gak sabaran, karena Madara sibuk sendiri mencari kacamatanya, dan tidak menghiraukannya. "Di kepalamu, Kek." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengambilkan kacamata milik kakeknya yang bertengger dengan indah di atas kepala kakeknya itu.

"Ah, terima kasih. Aku lupa, kenapa bisa ditaruh di kepala ya?" Sifat pikun Madara mulai kumat. Sasuke hanya menghela napas. Dia kembali menatap kakek tercinta-ohok-nya itu. Dia bingung. Keluarganya memiliki perusahaan lensa kontak. Tetapi kenapa kakeknya malah memilih memakai kacamata? Ah, sudahlah. Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Mmm… Kalau kau serius ingin menjadi pewaris perusahaan _Uchiha Contact Lens_ …" Madara berdiri dari kursinya, mendekati Sasuke, dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Maklum, Madara udah bungkuk, udah tua. Pendek deh.

"Kau harus pergi ke sini." Bisik Madara di telinga Sasuke sambil menyelipkan sesuatu di saku celana Sasuke. Panik, Sasuke segera mengambil sebuah kertas yang diselipkan si sakunya, dan membaca sebuah alamat yang tertulis di kertas itu.

"T-tempat apa ini Kek?" Ujar Sasuke ragu. Desa Daun Ketiup? Kenapa namanya sangat mencurigakan seperti itu?!

"Itu tempat kenalan kakek dulu. Pergilah, dan carilah ilmu untuk menjadi pewaris perusahaan keluarga kita. Disana juga ada sekolah, kau bisa pindah kesana kalau hanya untuk satu tahun terakhir. Itu pun kalau kau mau." Ujar Madara sambil berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia mengepalkan tangannya. Seharusnya di saat seperti ini, dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar agar dia bisa memasuki universitas ternama karena dirinya sudah berada di kelas 12 SMA. Tapi… Demi menjadi pewaris perusahaan keluarga yang sangat ia dambakan itu…

"Baiklah, Kek!" Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku akan pergi ke Desa Daun Ketiup ini, dan menjadi pewaris perusahaan keluarga kita, mengalahkan kakak!"

- ** _flashback off-_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Aku memang bilang begitu… Tapi…"

 **Tap!**

Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu masuk rumah tua itu. Sesekali, dia melihat ke sekeliling. Kenapa dari diantara banyak rumah lainnya, harus rumah ini yang tertulis di alamat yang dituliskan Kakek!?

Rumah ini terletak lumayan jauh dari pertengahan desa. Dan jalan menuju ke rumah ini cukup menanjak. Terlebih, karena melewati hutan, tidak ada angkutan umum yang bisa digunakan untuk bisa sampai ke rumah tua ini. Itulah yang membuat Sasuke hampir terkapar di tengah hutan, karena dia kemari dengan mengandalkan kekuatan pada kedua kakinya, sepanjang perjalanan.

 **Tok tok**

"Mmm… Permisi…"

…

Hening.

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya. Mustahil sepertinya ada orang yang tinggal di gubuk tua ini. Memang cukup kokoh untuk bertahan bila ada badai besar, tapi… Siapa juga yang mau tinggal di tengah hutan seperti ini?!

 **DOK DOK DOK**

"PERMI…"

 **KRAAAKKK**

"Maaf tadi aku sedang makan rame-…"

Sasuke terdiam. Begitu juga pemuda yang baru saja membukakan pintu kayu tersebut. Sasuke menatapnya dari atas ke bawah.

Rambut kuning berantakan, kulit sawo matang, baju tidur yang sudah dekil, dan yang paling menonjol di antara semuanya.. Adalah kedua pipinya. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Apa dia dicakar oleh beruang di hutan?

"Mmm.. Kau siapa?" Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya dan mulai menggaruk kepalanya. Dia bingung harus memulai dari mana.

"Mmm... Itu, mm... Aku kemari karena Kakek… Mmm…"

 **Nyuutt**

Sasuke memegang perutnya. Kalau sudah panik, perutnya pasti bermasalah. Dia mulai berkeringat karena panik. Bagaimana dia menjelaskan semuanya?

"Ooh! Mau pinjam kamar mandi ya? Masuk saja, lurus teruss, dan di pojok lorong itu kamar mandinya-..."

"BUKAN!" Teriak Sasuke di depan wajah pemuda itu. Pemuda itu hanya berkata,

"Ohh.." Lalu menggaruk perutnya. Sasuke memukul dahinya.

Sekarang apa?!

"Mmm… Bagaimana kalau kau masuk dulu?" Sasuke menghela napasnya. Dia menggangguk, meng-iya-kan, lalu melepas sepatunya dan memasuki rumah tua itu. Mungkin pemuda ini tidak seburuk yang dia bayangkan-..

 **Byek.**

Sasuke merinding. Dia yakin sekali telinganya mendengar suara aneh, dan telapak kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang bahkan dia tidak ingin lihat. Dia pun membatu di tempat.

"Wah! Keinjak ya?! Maaf ya, aku lupa membuang sisa makan malam tiga hari yang lalu. Hehe." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah. Sasuke menahan air matanya. Dia mengangkat kakinya perlahan, lalu menggosokkan kakinya ke lantai yang bersih.

Tidak apa Sasuke. Ini tidak akan membunuhmu. Tidak akan. Tidak akan. Tidak akan.

Yakinnya dalam hati.

Sasuke mulai memerhatikan sekeliling isi rumah itu.

Sangat berantakan.

Sampah dimana-dimana, pakaian kotor berserakan. Ditambah lagi, bau busuk yang sudah menyengat ini tersebar di seluruh ruangan. Sasuke bersumpah tangannya sudah gatal dan kakinya sudah bersiap untuk keluar dari rumah itu kapan pun juga. Sampai tiba-tiba pemuda itu bersuara,

"Ah, aku lupa. Kenalkan, aku Naruto. Salam kenal!" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, sambil menunjukkan gigi putihnya itu. Paling tidak ada satu bagian dari dirinya yang 'cukup bersih'. Sasuke memandang ngeri tangan yang disodorkan di hadapannya itu. Entah apa yang sudah pemuda ini lakukan dengan tangan itu selain untuk menggaruk perutnya tadi?

"Mmm.. Sasuke." Ujar Sasuke singkat sambil menyentuh sedikit tangan Naruto dan dengan secepat kilat, dia langsung mengelap tangannya pada bajunya. Pemuda berambut kuning itu hanya plengo melihat tingkahnya.

"Mau duduk?" Tanya Naruto sambil duduk di karpet yang penuh dengan bungkus bekas ramen itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"T-Tidak. Berdiri saja."

"Ohhh.. Oke. Lalu, untuk apa kau kemari?" Sasuke mulai menenangkan pikirannya, dan memberikan kertas dari kakeknya kepada Naruto.

"Aku datang dari kota. Aku kemari karena kakekku menyuruhku datang dan tinggal di alamat ini. A-Aku salah alamat tampaknya, haha.." Tampak terdengar ada nada pengharapan di dalam perkataan Sasuke. Dia berharap pemuda di depannya ini akan tertawa dan berkata 'Ya, anda salah alamat', kemudian dia akan segera berlari keluar dan pergi dari rumah ini, lalu-…

"Mmm.. Alamatnya benar disini kok."

"He?" Sasuke plengo lagi.

"Ini memang dulunya penginapan, tapi sudah lama kujadikan tempat tinggal. Yah, rumah ini cukup besar dan ada banyak kamar kosong kalau kau mau!"

"T-tunggu du-.."

"Lagipula aku sangat senang bila ada teman yang akan menemaniku disini!"

Dia bercanda kan?

"Kau tau? Sudah lama aku tinggal sendiri disini! Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau mau mengungsi disini! Tidak perlu bayar!"

Aku? Tinggal selama setahun?

"Dan terlebih, kau keliatannya masih SMA? Apa kau siswa pindahan? Jangan-jangan kita satu sekolah! Di desa ini hanya ada satu sekolah! Kebetulan sekali kan! Hahaha!"

Disini? Di rumah kotor ini? Bersama orang macam dia?!

"Jadi.. Siapa namamu? Sabuke? Sapuke? Sanuke? Samuke?"

"… Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke jutek.

"Ohh! Ya ya! Aku Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto! Ayo kita berteman baik Sacuke! Hahaha~!" Naruto merangkul Sasuke dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Bahkan dia masih salah menyebut nama Sasuke.

Geram, Sasuke mulai bergumam,

"Jangan…."

"He?"

 **Syuuttt**

 **BRUK!**

Sasuke melempar tubuh Naruto ke bawah. Naruto masih terbingung-bingung dan menatap Sasuke yang saat ini sudah tampak kehilangan akalnya. Yap, dia stress kawan-kawan.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU DENGAN TANGAN KOTORMU ITU!"

"Hee?!" Naruto tersentak, Sasuke tampak seperti ibu-ibu mengamuk sekarang.

"INI! ITU! ITU! ITUUUUU!" Sasuke menunjuk ke arah kumpulan sampah dan baju-baju kotor di dalam rumah itu.

"Kenapa dengan i-…"

"BERESKAANNNN!"

"Tapi ka-.."

"SEKARANNGGGGG!"

"Tunggu du-.."

"KAU PASTI BELUM MANDI KAN!?"

"Iya sih, sudah lima ha-…"

"MANDIII! SEKARANGG!"

"Tapi a-"

"SEKARANGGG!"

"I-iya!"

Naruto segera berlari ke arah kamar mandi, sementara Sasuke sibuk mengatur napasnya dan menghapus air matanya.

Ini adalah ujian terberat yang bahkan lebih susah dari soal-soal olimpiade Internasional Sains sekalipun. Sasuke menatapi dirinya yang kini sudah mulai hancur itu.

"Kakek… Begitu bencinya kah kau padaku…?"

Tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi, Sasuke pun sibuk melompat-lompat tidak karuan, mengacak-acak rambutnya, sambil terus berkomat-kamit tanpa akhir. Sementara, Naruto yang diam-diam mengintipnya dari pintu kamar mandi, mulai mundur menjauh dan segera menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

"Dia bukan pengusir setan kan?" Ujar Naruto sambil meletakkan tangannya pada dadanya. Panik.

Yah,

Tampaknya kisah persahabatan konyol mereka berdua, baru akan dimulai sekarang.

 **-bersambung** **-**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author note:**

 **Haiii semua!**

 **Maaf banget atas ngaretnya author yang ga ber-peri-ke-ff-an ini. (T_T)**

 **Baru juga balik ke ff, author udah ga muncul berbulan-bulan lagi. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Author sibuk ngurus kuliah… *ngelap air mata pake guling***

 **Sebagai permintaan maaf, author langsung update 2 chapter sekaligus. Kalo bisa mau langsung 3 / 4 sih.. Malah langsung tamat hehehe (?)**

 **Sebelumnya, makasih banyak banyak banyak banyakkk *nari di atas tempat tidur* buat yang udah ngeklik tombol favorite, follow, buat ff ini, juga reviewnya! Author seneng banget! Maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu… *nangis lagi***

 **Oke, langsung aja tanpa basa-basi lagi… Brothers! Chapter 1!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **-Lutanima-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by: Lutanima**

 **Warning: AU , typo overdosis, GAJE, EYD amburadul, OOC, dan lain-lain (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 **Srak! Srak!**

"Hah! Selesai!"

Sasuke mengikat kantung plastik hitam yang ada di depannya kencang-kencang. Dan dengan penuh tatapan bangga, dia menepuk kedua tangannya, memuji dirinya sendiri.

 _Akhirnya aku berhasil membuang seluruh sampah di dalam rumah kotor itu! Kau hebat Sasuke!,_ Ujarnya dalam hati. Tanpa sadar, dia mulai tertawa sendiri.

"Mmm… Siapa namanya lagi? Ee.. Sa-sasuke?"

Dalam sekejap Sasuke langsung mengkerutkan dahinya. Dia menarik napasnya, memastikan wajahnya sudah kembali ke- _image-cool_ -nya, lalu berbalik menatap pemuda yang akhirnya berhasil memanggil namanya dengan benar.

"Apa?" Jawabnya sambil melipat kedua lengannya, layaknya emak-emak induk semang nagih utang.

"Mmm… Terima kasih ya, kau sampai repot-repot membersihkan rumahku padahal tidak kusuruh! Hahaha!" Ujar Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Sasuke menahan geramnya.

 _Orang ini… Dia belum tau apa, siapa aku? Aku melakukan ini hanya karena aku akan tinggal disini selama setahun! Bukan karena kau! Dasar rambut duren!_

"Barang-barangmu hanya segini, Sasuke? Aku bawa ke dalam ya!" Naruto mengangkat koper-koper milik Sasuke layaknya bapak-bapak-pasar-ngangkat-karung-beras, dan memindahkannya ke dalam rumah. Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia terlalu asik dengan bungkus ramen, makanan busuk, botol susu kambing bekas, dan beberapa benda mencurigakan lainnya yang bahkan dia-tidak-ingin-tau-itu-apa, sehingga dia sampai lupa untuk mengurus barang miliknya sendiri.

"Tunggu aku! Jangan mengangkatnya seperti itu! Hei!" Panik, Sasuke segera mengejar Naruto ke dalam rumah, dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengikuti Naruto sambil memerhatikan rumah tua itu dengan lebih seksama. Rumah tua itu lebih besar dari tampak depannya. Rumah ini tidak bertingkat, tapi cukup luas dan penuh dengan lorong, layaknya rumah tradisional Jepang. Ada cukup banyak pintu yang membuat Sasuke cukup kepo, untuk membuka dan mengintip ruangan di dalamnya satu-persatu.

 _Gile. Dia tinggal di rumah sebesar ini sendirian?_ Pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

"Nah, 4 pintu dari sini, isinya kamar semua. Kamarku ada disebelah sini," Ujar Naruto sambil mengetuk pintu geser yang di pojok kanannya bertuliskan '01' itu. "Kau bebas mau memilih kamar yang mana saja." Tambahnya.

"DISANA!" Sasuke langsung berlari dan berdiri di depan kamar paling pojok belakang, yang bernomorkan '04'. Sebisa mungkin, dia ingin menjauh dari keberadaan makhluk berkepala kuning ini.

"Ah… Tapi di dalam kamar itu kadang suka muncul suara aneh. Aku pernah tidur disana dan suara itu benar-benar menggangg-…"

 **Drap drap drap!**

 **BRAK!**

Sasuke segera berlari memukul pintu geser nomor '02'.

"Maaf, aku berubah pikiran. KAMAR YANG INI SAJA." Jawabnya tegas, dengan wajah membirunya. Naruto pun nyengir kuda.

"Oke!" Jawabnya puas.

Sasuke pun menghela napas, dan memegang perutnya yang mulai melilit. Sial. Perutnya kumat lagi. Ya, sejak kecil Sasuke paling gak tahan sama hal-hal berbau mistis dan kotor. Mungkin itu membuatnya tidak tampak seperti lelaki pada umumnya, tetapi… Itulah Sasuke.

"Jangan khawatir, dinding pembatas kamar kita itu pintu geser juga kok! Jadi kalau kau mau, aku bisa membuka-…"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Ujar Sasuke cepat. Selama keadaan belum darurat, dan teriakan Sasuke masih bisa terdengar sampai ke kamar sebelah, kelihatannya keselamatan Sasuke dari hal-hal mistis masih bisa terjamin.

Sambil mengangguk, Naruto pun membuka pintu geser kamar Sasuke dan meletakkan koper Sasuke di atas tatami yang ada di kamar itu. Sasuke ikut masuk dan menatap sekeliling. Memang benar, kamar ini terlihat seperti kamar model Jepang. Kamar ini cukup luas, dikelilingi pintu geser, dan sedikit berdebu. Tampaknya, cukup lama tidak ada orang yang menggunakannya. Dan karena tidak ada ranjang di dalam kamar itu, Sasuke bisa menjamin kalau selama setahun ini dia akan tidur di atas kasur lipat. Yah, apa boleh buat.

"Nah, pintu geser yang ini mengarah keluar."

 **Sraaakk!**

Naruto membuka pintu geser itu, dan dalam sekejap cahaya langsung membanjiri ruangan itu. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya yang sudah cukup sipit. Silau men, masih siang. Tapi, dalam sekejap, mulut Sasuke mulai terbuka setelah melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya.

"Nah, lihat! Keren kan? Kamar tidur terletak di belakang rumah! Dan di belakang rumah ini sudah tidak ada hutan lagi! Jadi… Tadamm! Pemandangan desa di bawah sana terlihat jelas! Hehehe!" Ujar Naruto bangga.

Sasuke masih labil antara ingin membuka matanya untuk melihat pemandangan lebih dalam, atau menyipitkan matanya saking silaunya. Jam berapa sih ini? Napa silau bet dah. Dan lagi kenapa makhluk satu ini biasa-biasa aja sih? Mungkin dia udah kebal.

"Nah kalo pintu yang ini digeser-…," Naruto menggeser pintu di samping ruangan, dan tadam! Sasuke bisa melihat ruangan yang penuh dengan baju kotor dan celana boxer totol totol motif kodok nyengir berserakan dimana-mana. "Bisa terlihat kamarku! Hehehe!"

 _Aku tidak akan pernah membuka pintu yang satu itu._ Yakin Sasuke dalam hatinya.

Menghiraukan Naruto yang sedang sibuk membuka seluruh laci-laci lemari di kamar itu, Sasuke menatap pemandangan di luar kamarnya sekali lagi.

Rumah ini ternyata tinggi sekali dan lumayan jauh dari pedesaan. Entah itu adalah hal yang bagus baginya, atau sebaliknya. Keuntungannya, dia tidak perlu repot-repot berurusan dengan seluruh warga desa yang belum dikenalnya itu. Dan kerugiannya…

"Lalu… Laci yang ini kecil banget, Sas! Mungkin ga bisa dipake deh. Kalo kamu pake celana dalem sih mungkin muat disimpen di laci ini! Tapi aku ga pernah pakai laci yang ini karena aku pakenya boxe-… Hei! Sasuke! Kau tidak dengar aku ya daritadi?!" Naruto mengkerutkan dahinya ketika sadar Sasuke tidak ada di belakangnya dan malah menggalau di ujung pintu. Naruto pun mendekati Sasuke dan menepuk pundaknya.

 **Puk puk!**

"Aduh, Sasuke… Kamu itu mikirin apa sih?"

 _Memikirkan nasib sialku selama setahun kedepan tinggal disini bersamamu, bodoh!_ Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

Naruto mengikuti pandangan Sasuke yang mengarah ke arah desa, dan menepuk tangannya.

"OHH! Aku mengerti! Kau ingin berkenalan dengan orang-orang di desa ya? Mmm… Ya ya ya, aku memang pintar!"

"Bah." Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mencibir Naruto. Dan untungnya, Naruto tampaknya tidak mendengarnya.

"Kau juga harus laporan ke nenek Tsunade dan guru Kakashi dulu! Kau pasti belum melapor kesana kan?" Sasuke hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Hah, siapa itu?" Tanya Sasuke secuek bebek. Naruto pun melipat kedua lengannya.

"Nenek Tsunade itu… Mmm… Kepala desa disini! Kalo guru Kakashi itu… Mmm…? Kepala sekolah di desa ini!" Ujar Naruto sambil berpikir. Hei, kenapa dia tampak ragu?

"Ooo… Begitu. Jadi aku harus melapor ke mereka dulu?" Tanya Sasuke, sambil berpikir. Dia belum pernah pindah rumah dan mengurus keperluannya sendirian. Karena itu dia tidak tau harus melakukan apa saja.

"Mmmm… Iya! Mmm… Mungkin?" Jelas sekali Naruto tampak ragu. Mungkin dia juga ga ngerti hal beginian.

"Ya sudahlah kalau harus begitu. Apa kau bisa mengantarku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memijat keningnya, berpikir.

"Tentu saja! Sekalian, akan kukenalkan kau kepada anak buahku!" Naruto mendadak semangat. Sasuke jadi curiga, anak buah macam apa yang anak ini punya?

"Tidak perl-…"

 **Drap drap drap!**

Naruto segera berlari menuju keluar kamar dan melambaikan tangannya. Mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya.

"AYO! CEPATT!" Sasuke menghela napasnya. Parah, dia pun mengikuti Naruto keluar dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

"WAHAHA! Aku menang! Yeah!"

 **PAK!**

Naruto menepukkan tangannya ke arah pohon yang berada di pinggir hutan lalu menoleh ke belakang dengan bangga. Didapatinya sosok Sasuke yang masih jauh di atas, berusaha turun perlahan-lahan sambil memegangi satu-persatu pohon di samping jalan menurun itu.

"Ahhh! Sasuke! Kau lama sekali! Untuk apa kau pegangan di pohon seperti itu?" Gerutu Naruto tak sabar. Sasuke pun mulai naik pitam.

"Kau pikir aku akan mengikutimu, berlari di jalan menurun yang tampak licin ini!? Memangnya aku anak kecil?" Ujar Sasuke kesal.

"Apaaa? Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengkerutkan keningnya. Sasuke menghela napasnya.

"Bagus. Tak hanya bodoh. Dia juga budeg."

Dengan pasrah, Sasuke menuruni jalan tanjakan licin itu perlahan-lahan tanpa memedulikan Naruto yang sibuk melompat-lompat tak jelas sambil terus menyuruhnya untuk turun lebih cepat.

"Berisik. Dia tidak tau apa kalau tanah ini licin sekali? Dia itu jelas bukan manusia. Manusia biasa pasti sudah tergelincir dan habis kalau berani berlari di tanah macam ini. Dan dia menyuruhku untuk berlari?"

 **Srak srak**

Sasuke yang masih asik bicara sendiri tidak sadar bahwa semak-semak di dekatnya bergoyang-goyang.

"Dasar! Enak saja! Siapa yang mau? Dia pikir dia itu siapa? Hah!"

 **SRAKK!**

Dan seketika, muncul sosok dari semak-semak,….

"Naruto nii-chan! Kali ini aku akan melakukan serangan balasan! HAHAHA!"

 **Jlub!**

… yang langsung menghantam pantatnya.

…

…

"… Loh? Kok pantatnya Naruto nii-chan jadi empuk gini…?" Sosok kecil itu menoleh ke atas, dan didapatinya sosok yang berbeda dari perkiraannya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHH!"

Sasuke syok. Dia bersumpah, ekspresi mukanya sesaat tadi pasti benar-benar jelek. Sekilas, dia bisa melihat Naruto menahan tawanya. Dengan cepat, Sasuke menoleh, dan menatap tajam bocah yang sedang berjongkok di bawahnya dan menatapnya panik.

"E-eh… Sa-salah orang… Ehehe… He-…" Ujar anak kecil berambut hitam itu dengan muka pucat. Dia segera berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke masih memelototinya, sambil mengelus-elus pantatnya. Baru saja Sasuke hendak mengeluarkan komat kamitnya, bogem Naruto sudah mendahuluinya.

 **Jtuk!**

"Aduhhh!" Anak kecil itu langsung mengelus-elus kepalanya, sambil memandang Naruto.

"Ayo minta maaf, Konohamaru." Ujar Naruto dengan tegas. Sesekali dia menatap wajah Sasuke, lalu langsung membuang wajahnya. Sasuke geram. Dia tau saat Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, dia sedang ditertawakan. Tapi dia tidak mau mempedulikannya. Perhatiannya saat ini tertuju pada bocah yang mulai membuka mulutnya itu.

"Mmm… M-maaf… Tante…"

"TANTEEEEEEE?!" Sasuke spontan melotot, sementara Naruto sudah berguling-guling di tanah. Konohamaru hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Bingung.

Hebat.

Hebat sekali.

Selama 17 tahun Sasuke hidup, baru kali ini dia dipanggil tante. Sasuke benar-benar takjub.

Saking takjubnya, dia sampai tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi.

…Oke.

Dia memang… *ehem* tampan, kulitnya putih pucat, bulu matanya lentik, bibirnya merah alami, matanya hitam merona, rambutnya halus bersinar, hidungnya mancung, alisnya… Ehem. Oke. Intinya dia memang mempesona. Menurutnya sih.

Memang ada beberapa orang yang salah kaprah mengira dia perempuan.

Tapi…

 _… Tante?_

 _Haruskah dari sekian panggilan yang ada… Aku harus menerima panggilan itu?_

"Wah, wah… Kau benar-benar membuatnya syok Konohamaru!" Ujar Naruto sambil mencolek-colek perut Sasuke. Namun hasilnya nihil. Sasuke masih terdiam layaknya batu karang yang diterjang ombak.

"Eh? Eh?" Konohamaru plenga plengo. Dia masih belum sadar akan kesalahan yang dia perbuat barusan. Naruto kemudian mendekatinya dan membisikkannya sesuatu.

"Konohamaru. Dia ini laki-laki. Seumuran denganku. Jadi… pht… Jangan panggil dia.. Bwaha… Tan-…te… Bwah!" Naruto masih berusaha menahan tawanya. Tapi begitu melihat sosok Sasuke yang masih syok, dia pun segera menutup mulutnya.

"Kau sih! Pakai panggil-panggil tante segala! Tante darimana coba? Hahh… Kelihatannya butuh waktu lama untuk mengembalikannya seperti semula" Keluh Naruto. Dia mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Habisnya Naruto nii-chan… Wajah kakak itu indah sih! Mirip kayak tante-tante yang sering muncul di tv! Jadi aku salah sangka tadi…"

"Siapa namamu tadi? Konohamaru? Namaku Sasuke. Kamu anak yang baik ternyata." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Konohamaru.

"BUH!" Naruto tersentak kaget. Dan bingung. Dia pun mendekati Sasuke dan menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah pikiran begitu?" Sasuke menatap Naruto datar.

"Dia memujiku."

"Heeh?" Naruto mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Dia bilang wajahku indah kan? Itu alasan yang sudah cukup bagiku. Habis… Mau bagaimana lagi? Wajahku memang indah. Itu sudah takdir. Orang sampai banyak salah paham. Aku sudah biasa." Ujar Sasuke sambil menahan tawanya.

Naruto dan Konohamaru saling bertatap-tatapan.

"Tapi Naruto nii-chan… Maksudku bukan begitu! Makudku-…" Naruto menutup mulut Konohamaru.

"Sttt, biarkan saja. Yang penting dia sudah sehat lagi." Walaupun masih bingung, Konohamaru mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Begitu pula Naruto. Setidaknya dengan begini dia tau salah satu sifat teman serumahnya itu.

 _… Ternyata dia narsis tingkat akut._

"Ngomong-ngomong… Naruto nii-chan dan Sasuke nii-chan mau kemana? Ini sudah hampir sore loh."

"Ah."

Dan… Mereka pun akhirnya kembali tersadar akan tujuan utama mereka.

 **-bersambung-**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author note:**

 **Yayy!**

 **Chapter 2!**

 **Ditunggu review, follow, dan favnya ya! ^^**

 **Selamat membaca! ~**

 **-Lutanima-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by: Lutanima**

 **Warning: AU , typo overdosis, GAJE, EYD amburadul, OOC, dan lain-lain (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

* * *

"Ohh, jadi para nii-chan mau ke rumah nenek Tsunade sama guru Kakashi?"

"Iya! Begitulah Konohamaru!" Ujar Naruto sambil mulai memperbesar langkahnya. Konohamaru yang sadar akan hal ini pun berusaha mengejarnya. Dan tak lama, mereka sudah main kejar-kejaran.

Sasuke menghela napasnya sambil memijat keningnya.

 _Hah… Gawat… Tadi kumat lagi…_ Ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

Yap. Sasuke sadar akan sifat di dalam dirinya itu. Ada 3 sifat miliknya, yang dapat menghancurkan _image-_ nya.

Pertama, sifatnya yang gak tahan sama kotor.

Kedua, sifatnya yang gak tahan sama hal-hal mistis.

Dan ketiga… Sifatnya yang gak tahan jika orang sudah memuji penampilan fisiknya. Entah sekecil apapun pujian yang diberikan orang lain padanya,sifat narsisnya pasti tidak bisa dikontrol. Dan… itulah yang sudah terjadi barusan.

Dia akui, dia memang narsis. Tapi dia masih bisa mengontrolnya… Disaat orang sedang tidak memuji penampilan fisiknya.

"Hoooiiii Sasuke! Buruaann!"

Sasuke menghela napasnya lagi.

 _Biarlah, soal itu aku pikirkan saja nanti. Sekarang yang lebih penting, dia harus menyelesaikan misi dari kakeknya baik-baik dan menjadi pewaris perusahaan 'Uchiha Contact Lens'. Ya. Berjuanglah Sasuke!_

.

.

.

"Haa~? Dia mau tinggal dirumahmu?"

Sasuke ngedip ngedip. Saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berada di ruangan yang katanya 'ruang kepala desa'. Tapi ruangan itu sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke. Jauh sekali berbeda dengan ruangan milik kakeknya. Ruangan itu hanya berisi lemar-lemari serta meja besar yang penuh dengan kertas dan botol-botol minuman yang entah apa itu. Jendela di ruangan itu sangat luas, dan terbuka lebar. Di tengah-tengah ruangan itu, ada seorang wanita yang sedang duduk dan meneguk habis satu botol minuman yang entah apa itu, sambil melihat Sasuke dari atas hingga bawah.

"Iya nek Tsunade! Namanya Sasuke! Dia bilang sih, dia disuruh tinggal di rumahku!" Ujar Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke belakang, tepat di depan muka Sasuke.

"Oalah. Ya udahlah, terserah kalian. Yang penting jangan sampai dia berbuat yang macam-macam di desa ini. Mengerti kau, HEI!" Wanita berambut putih ke krem-an itu memelototi Sasuke lalu berteriak seakan mengancam. Sasuke spontan mengalihkan wajahnya, lalu terdiam sebentar sambil mengkerutkan alisnya.

Ne… Nenek?

Tadi dia dipanggil Tante…

Sekarang wanita ini dipanggil nenek?

…

 _…Tampaknya nilai kesopanan dan moral penduduk desa ini rendah sekali._ Bisiknya dalam hati.

"Psst Sasuke! Kau pasti mengira Tsunade ini wanita muda kan? Jangan tertipu! Dia itu aslinya sudah nenek-nenek berumur 70 an! Wakakakaka~" Bisik Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke bersumpah, ekspresi mengejek Naruto barusan jelek bet.

 **JTAK!**

"Aku bisa mendengarmu, bodoh." Botol yang diminum wanita… eh, nenek bernama Tsunade itu mendarat dengan sempurna di kepala Naruto.

"AWAAW!" Naruto menjerit sambil berusaha meniup kepalanya walau ga guna. Sasuke cuma bersyukur dia tidak menanggapi Naruto barusan.

"Mmm… Siapa namamu tadi? Sasuke?" Tsunade menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke pun ngangguk-ngangguk seadanya.

"Jadi… Kau memang beneran mau tinggal di desa ini? Mmm… Benar nih? Yakin? Serius?"

Tuh. Lihat.

Kepala desanya saja sampai ragu Sasuke bisa bertahan hidup di desa yang belum sedikit pun meninggalkan kesan indah di hatinya. Berarti wajar kan kalau dia merasa sama sekali tidak betah?

"Mm… Kakekku menyuruhku menetap di desa ini selama setahun. Dia hanya memberikanku alamat, dan menyuruhku tinggal disana. Dia bilang kenalannya ada disini." Sasuke masih berusaha menjaga image dan berlaku sesopan mungkin sambil menunjukkan kertas berisi alamat yang ditulis oleh kakeknya, kepada Tsunade. Tsunade ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Dan… Nama kakekmu?"

"Uchiha Madara."

"Ahh…" Tsunade membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar. Sasuke baru saja mau membuka mulutnya…

"Siapa ya itu?" Dan dia pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Nenek Tsunade tidak kenal kakek Sasuke?" Naruto tiba-tiba jadi kepo.

"Tidak tuh. Tapi aku rasa aku pernah mendengar namanya. Uchiha… Uchiha Madara…"

"Ah. Mungkin kau sering mendengar namanya karena iklannya terus muncul di televisi. Kami, keluarga Uchiha, mempunyai perusahaan Kontak Lens yang terkenal. _Uchiha Contact lens_. Kakekku adalah perintis perusahaan tersebut. Terjamin nomor satu di dunia dengan kualitasnya yang tinggi dan designnya yang menarik. Harganya terjangkau dan tidak pedih di mata, dan keamanan serta kenyamanan saat memakainya terjamin sekali. Kemudian-…" Tanpa sadar Sasuke mulai promosi.

"Oh, oh, oh…. Aku ingat! Uchiha Madara… Dia teman dekat kakekku."

"AAPA?!" Sasuke berhenti promosi. Tunggu dulu… Naruto bilang wanita ini sudah berumur 70 tahun… Dia bilang Kakek itu teman kakeknya? Kalau begitu…

"O-oii, Sasuke… Berapa umur kakekmu?! Dia tidak bangkit dari kubur kan?" Tanya Naruto agak kepo campur panik kaget. Begitu pula Sasuke yang merasa mendadak amnesia. Berapa umur kakeknya?

"Mmm… E-eh.. Ne-… Nyo.." Sasuke terdiam sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mau panggil apa saja terserah. Aku tidak begitu peduli kok. Nenek Tsunade juga tidak apa. Toh aku memang sudah tua." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Rupanya wanita di depannya ini memang jelmaan nenek-nenek keriput.

"Mmm.. N-nenek Tsunade… Jadi.. Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Tanya Tsunade santai, sampai mengambil botol baru dan mulai meneguk botol itu. Buset. Itu minuman apaan sih sebenernya?

"Aku bisa tinggal disini?"

Sebenarnya dalam lubuk hatinya yang amat teramat dalam… Sasuke mengharapkan jawaban negatif dari nenek satu ini. Tetapi…

"Ya, suka-suka kalian saja. Ah, jangan lupa ke Kakashi ya. Kau masih sekolah kan? Urus sendiri ya. Temani dia ya, Naruto."

Sasuke sudah tau hal itu mustahil.

"Ok-ki dok-kkiiiii~~! Ayo Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto sambil menarik Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu. Tanpa pamit. Tsunade yang mendengar suara mereka berdua yang perlahan makin lenyap itu hanya menghela napasnya. Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Mungkin kedatangan anak itu ada bagusnya juga." Kemudian, dia kembali meneguk botol minumannya itu.

.

.

.

"Hei. Sekarang kita kemana…"

Sasuke menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Dia menarik napasnya. Desa ini memang benar-benar bukan desa biasa. Baik penduduknya, maupun kepaladesanya. Memang, Sasuke belum bertemu dengan seluruh penduduk desa, tapi… Sasuke punya _feeling_ isi penduduknya sama semua.

Sama anehnya.

"Kita mau ketemu guru Kakashi! Dia kepala sekolah desa ini! Karena desa ini kecil, sekolahnya Cuma ada satu!"

"Ah…" Ujar Sasuke pasrah. Dia akan satu sekolah dengan makhluk rambut nanas ini. Tapi tunggu… Dia punya firasat buruk.

"Dan cuma ada satu kelas tiap tingkatannya! Kau kelas berapa Sasuke? Aku kelas 12 SMA tahun ini! Hahaha! Akhirnya aku jadi senior!" Sasuke menepuk jidatnya. Bagus. Mereka sekelas.

Tiba-tiba di depan mereka lewat segerombolan anak laki-laki yang tampak sebaya dengan mereka. Sasuke menatap mereka sekilas, dan baru saja berniat melewati gerombolan anak itu, sebelum…

"WOI! Neji! Kiba! Lee! Shino!" Naruto berteriak persis di samping kuping kiri Sasuke, dan berlari mendekati gerombolan lelaki itu. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah tertunduk sambil memegangi kuping kirinya.

"Ohh! Heii! Narutoo!"

 **Grep!**

Lelaki yang mempunyai cap segitiga merah di kedua pipinya itu segera merangkul Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Anjing di dekat lelaki itu tampak senang dan menjilat-jilati kedua kaki Naruto.

"Ahahaha! Akamaru! Geli!" Teriak Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan yang masih mengacak-acak kepala-nanas-rambut-durennya itu.

"Sedang apa kau, Naruto?" Tanya lelaki yang rambutnya mengalahkan rambut mbak-mbak iklan shampo di televisi.

"Aku sedang mengantar dia ke guru Kakashi! Oh… Iya! Kenalkan! Dia Sasuke! Mulai hari ini dia tinggal di rumahku! Hehehe!" Ujar Naruto bangga. Sasuke dengan segenap hati berusaha menutupi wajahnya. Namun… Sia-sia. Dengan pasrah, Sasuke pun mendekati mereka semua.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ohh! Hei! Panggil saja aku Kiba! Salam kenal! Dan ini Akamaru!" Lekaki bercap segitiga merah itu yang pertama menyambut tangan Sasuke dengan semangat.

"Guk! Gukk!" Sasuke sedikit mundur. Dia… Sebenarnya agak takut dengan anjing… Yang ukurannya _overdosis_ kayak gini.

"Haloo! Aku Lee! Kau tertarik dengan taekwondo?! Tinju?! Karate?! Pencak silat?! Judo?! Tanyakan saja padaku! Aku ketua ekskul beladiri di sekolah! HAHAHA!" Tak kalah semangat, lelaki berambut klimis alis lakban itu menyambut tangan Sasuke. Sasuke ngangguk-ngangguk kecil. Oke. Dia akan ingat baik-baik.

 _Jangan pernah dekati ekskul beladiri._

"… Hyuuga Neji. Ketua Osis." Jawab pemilik rambut idaman wanita ini dengan seadanya sambil menyambut tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napas lega.

 _Akhirnya… Ada juga orang normal di desa ini._

"…Sebelumnya aku ingatkan padamu. Jangan coba-coba mendekati nona Hinata. Jika kau berani macam-macam dengan nona Hinata aku tidak akan ragu-ragu denganmu. Aku akan mencukur botak rambutmu, alismu, bulu matamu, bulu kakimu, dan akan kubuat kau menyesal karena tidak bisa melihat matahari pagi lagi."

 _… Atau tidak._

"…" Laki-laki berkacamata hitam dan berkerah panjang hingga menutupi mulutnya itu pun, menyambut tangan Sasuke tanpa suara.

"…"

"…"

"…?" Sasuke mulai mengkerutkan alisnya. Mereka saling bertatapan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Dia tidak buta kan? Dan tidak bisu juga kan? Dan kenapa tangan Sasuke belum dilepas-lepas juga?!

"Shi.. No…"

"Hee?" Sasuke agak mendekat. Tadi kayaknya orang ini ngomong sesuatu.

"Shino…" Suara orang di depannya ini malah makin mengecil. Sasuke mulai frustasi. Tapi paling tidak, tangannya akhirnya dilepaskan juga.

"Namanya Shino! Dia memang pendiam orangnya!" Tambah Kiba sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak lelaki bernama Shino itu. Tiba-tiba dari pundak Shino keluar sebuah serangga hitam.

"HIIY!" Tanpa sadar Sasuke berteriak. Shino yang menyadari keberadaan temannya itu terkekeh kecil.

"Ah… Maaf… Franscesy lagi-lagi keluar tanpa ijin… Khu.. khu…" Shino memasukkan serangganya ke dalam bajunya. Sasuke pucat pasi melihatnya.

"A-ah… Shino memang begitu. Dia itu hobi mengoleksi serangga!" Jawab Naruto sambil tertawa garing. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Apa mungkin mereka semua ini teman sekelasnya?!

"Kurasa kita harus pergi sekarang." Ujar Neji sambil menatap langit. Rambut panjangnya terkibas-kibas mulus oleh angin. Pasti perawatan rambutnya mahal.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengelus-elus kepala Akamaru.

"Mau jemput Chouji dan Shikamaru! Tadinya kami mau jemput kau juga, Naruto! Tapi tampaknya kau lagi sibuk!" Ujar Lee dengan semangat. Entah kenapa tiap melihat Lee, Sasuke selalu salah fokus. Itu alis beneran atau lakban hitam sih?

"Ah… Iya deh! Lain kali ya! Aku ajak Sasuke juga nanti!" Sasuke terhentak.

 _Kenapa kakek… Kenapa…_

"Okei! Kita pergi dulu ya!"

"Dadaahh!"

…

Dan perlahan mereka pun mulai tak terlihat lagi.

"Hahh, aku tidak menyangka kita bakal bertemu mereka! Ya.. Sekalianlah! Hehehe!" Ujar Naruto sambil tertawa. Sasuke cemberut. Dia tau, mereka pasti akan jadi teman sekelasnya selama setahun.

"Lalu sekarang kita kemana?" Tanya Sasuke pasrah.

"Oh iya! Sudah sore! Ayo cepat cari guru Kakashi!" Naruto mulai mempercepat langkahnya. Sasuke pun mengikutinya dengan lemas dari belakang.

 _Hmm… Kepala sekolah ya…_

"Hei, kepala nanas."

"Heh? Itu maksudnya aku?" Tanya Naruto, sambil mengkerutkan alisnya dan memajukan bibirnya.

"Si guru Kakashi itu… Seperti apa orangnya?" Tanya Sasuke agak sedikit ragu. Aneh sih memang pertanyaannya. Tapi dia hanya ingin tau sebelum berharap terlalu jauh.

"S-Sasuke…!?" Naruto mundur perlahan sambil membuka kedua matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengkerutkan alisnya.

"…K-Kau bukan homo kan?"

 **DUAK!**

Sasuke menendang betis Naruto hingga Naruto tersungkur di tanah.

"He-heeii! Sakit tau!" Teriak Naruto, kesal. Tapi tampaknya, Sasuke lebih kesal lagi.

"Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu, hah."

"Habis… Baru kali ini kau bertanya seperti itu… Aku kira kau tertarik dengan guru Kakashi."

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Kau itu memang bodoh ya. Dasar bodoh." Sasuke sudah kehilangan kesabaran untuk menjaga _image_ dan sikap sopannya. Dia mulai nyolot kawan-kawan.

"Bilang bodohnya sekali saja, wei! Eh… Tunggu… Hee! Jangan sebut aku bodoh, bodohh!" Naruto mulai terpancing. Dia paling kesal kalau disebut bodoh oleh orang lain. Dia berdiri dan berniat menerjang Sasuke. Namun, dalam sekejap, tanpa suara, muncul sosok tak dikenal di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Eits. Sudah cukup."

 **Set!**

"E-ehh! U-uwaaa!" Karena kaget, Naruto pun tersandung. Tubuhnya mulai oleng dan dia berusaha mencari pegangan, hingga akhirnya dia berhasil memegang sesuatu dan…

 **Sruttt!**

 **BRUK!**

Naruto pun terjatuh ke tanah.. Beserta dengan celana panjang Sasuke yang barusan dia pegang erat-erat.

Sasuke pun membatu.

"Wah-wah… Celana dalammu boleh juga. Alibaba itu merk mahal kan." Ujar sosok pria yang baru saja membuat Naruto tersandung ini. Naruto pun bangkit dan berniat menerjang pria itu.

"Guru Kakashi! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba dong! Sakit-…" Naruto mengikuti pandangan Kakashi dan terdiam. Kemudian dia membuka mulutnya lagi.

" …Hei… Benar! Celana dalammu bagus sekali Sasuke! Pasti celana dalam mahal ya… Eh tapi… Kok gak ada motifnya sih?" Tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan celana Sasuke dengan lebih seksama.

"Kau itu tidak mengerti Naruto. Lelaki dewasa itu tidak lagi memakai pakaian dalam bermotif. Itu norak." Ujar pria bermasker itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"E-eh! Tapi aku masih pake boxer bergambar yang dikasih guru Jiraiya! Apa aku harus ganti celana dalam kayak Sasuke ya? Hei Sasuke! Menurutmu gimana-… E-Eh.. Sasuke?"

"Le-…." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Dia menggambil celananya, memakainya dengan benar, kemudian dia melepaskan sepatunya, dan memegang dengan erat.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto mulai panik ketika Sasuke memelototinya dengan penuh penghayatan.

"Lenyaplah… LENYAPLAH KAU SIALLL!" Sasuke segera melemparkan sepatunya ke arah Naruto.

 **BUK! BUK!**

"U-UWAA! Tenang dulu Sasukee!" Naruto berusaha menghindar dari Sasuke. Dia pun mulai berlari.

"TUNGGU KAUU!" Sasuke mengejar Naruto tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Wah… Wah... Aku ikut ah~" Dan Kakashi pun berjalan santai mengejar mereka.

 **-bersambung-**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author note:**

 **Haiii semua!**

 **Kembali lagi di fanfic komedi gaje ini!**

 **Maaf atas ke-ngaret-an yang luar biasa** ** _overdosis_** **ini... (?)**

 **Dan... Uwaa! Makasih amat amat amat banyaakkk, untuk semua review, fav, sama follownya! XD *nebar tisu* Author senang sekali T_T Tanpa kalian author tak akan termotivasi... (?)**

 **Ehem! Okeii! Langsung aja, ini dia Chapter 3!**

 **Selamat membaca! Semoga menghibur dan tidak mengecewakan!  
*nyengir kuda***

 **-Lutanima-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by: Lutanima**

 **Warning: AU , typo overdosis, GAJE, EYD amburadul, OOC, tata bahasa kacau, dan lain-lain (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

* * *

"..."

"…"

"…Wah wah. Kalian sudah capek rupanya."

"GARA-GARA SIAPA HAH?!" Teriak Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan, ke arah pemuda di depan mereka yang sedang sibuk garuk-garuk leher ini. Kemudian pemuda itu berjongkok, menatap Sasuke dan Naruto yang terkapar karena kelelahan berlari, di tengah rumput. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Yo. Aku Hatake Kakashi. Kepala sekolah dan guru pengajar SMA disini. Salam kenal, Sasuke." Ujarnya dengan mata tersenyum. Sasuke spontan terbangun dan menatap curiga guru itu.

"D-Darimana kau bisa tau namaku?"

"Yah wajar…, sejak tadi ada bocah yang terus meneriakan namamu sambil berlari. Kelihatannya warga desa ini sudah mengenal namamu. Yah… Berkat kalian yang sudah berlari mengelilingi desa tentunya." Kakashi menyodorkan telunjuknya ke arah Naruto yang masih terkapar. Sasuke menutup wajahnya.

"Tampaknya warga desa juga sudah tau mengenai celana dalam mahalmu itu-…"

"HENTIKAANN!" Sasuke segera menutup mulut Kakashi. Yah… Ga guna sih. Mulutnya juga udah ketutupan masker. Sasuke pasrah. Benar-benar pasrah.

 _Jadi… Orang ini kepala sekolahnya?_

 _Orang ini?_

Kakashi hanya tertawa kecil sembari berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya. Kemudian menunjuk ke arah suatu bangunan.

"Itu sekolahnya. Kelihatan kan? Lusa kalian sudah masuk sekolah. Karena itu besok ada baiknya kau beli seragam dan perlengkapan sekolah dulu." Ujar Kakashi sambil mendekati Naruto yang masih terkapar, kemudian mencolek-coleki perutnya. Naruto spontan menggeliat, dan tak lama, mereka berdua pun mulai berkelahi.

"Hah… Dimana aku harus beli seragamnya?" Tanya Sasuke pasrah sambil melihat Naruto dan Kakashi yang sedang sibuk bergulat.

"Ah. Iruka yang menjualnya. Hoi, Naruto. Besok antarkan dia ke rumah Iruka ya." Mendengar nama Iruka, Naruto yang tadinya sibuk berusaha mencekik Kakashi pun, langsung bersemangat dan berdiri dengan benar.

"Guru Iruka? Beres!" Ujar Naruto sambil mengusap-usap perutnya dan mengusap air liurnya. Sasuke sempat mengkerutkan alisnya, sebelum…

"Guru Iruka itu baik sekali Sasuke! Dia selalu mentraktirku ramen!" Sasuke menghela napasnya.

"Ohh… Hah. Dasar rakus."

"Ya sudah. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Kalian pulang sana."

Sasuke ngedip-ngedip mendengar perkataan Kakashi. Kakashi dan Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Sasuke jadi ikutan bingung.

"E-Eh? Pulang? Pulang?" Tanya Sasuke sampai dua kali, bung.

"Ya… Iya..?" Jawab Naruto sambil… Entah kenapa terdengar seperti bertanya juga.

"Memangnya kau mau disini terus? Masih mau main? Hm... hm... hm... Tidak baik loh. Kau tidak tau? Kalau anak-anak masih berkeliaran saat malam hari nanti udelnya diambil setan looo" Ujar Kakashi sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menggoyangkan jari-jarinya.

"HAHAHA! Guru Kakashi! Mitos apaan tuh!? Mana ada orang yang percaya-…"

"Kalau begitu… Aku duluan." Dengan sekejap, Sasuke sudah keluar dari ladang rerumputan dan berdiri di jalan utama.

"KAU PERCAYAA, SASUKEEE?!"

"Ah. Anak itu memang menarik."

"E-Eh! Ah! Tidak! Bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan! Ah!" Sasuke telah tersadar. Naruto dan Kakashi pun mulai berjalan mendekatinya, sambil mendengarkannya yang masih terus berbicara.

"Maksudku…! Apa tidak perlu mengurus surat-surat atau semacamnya itu? Kemudian biaya bangunan… Lalu lembar pendaftaran murid baru…?" Tanya Sasuke seserius mungkin. Namun yang didapatnya, hanya tatapan plengo dari Naruto dan Kakashi.

"Hah? Apa maksudnya guru Kakashi?" Tanya Naruto, sambil menatap Kakashi yang kali ini sibuk mengelus-elus daun telinganya.

"Hee… Gatau juga ya. Maksudnya apa Sasuke?" Et dah. Kakashi malah balik nanya.

"A-a…" Sasuke pun konslet. Dia menutup mata sambil memijat-mijat keningnya. Kemudian menatap Kakashi lagi.

"Memang disini kalau ada murid baru… Tidak perlu mengurus segala macamnya… Surat… Atau apapun yang lain? …Langsung masuk begitu saja?"

"Ya… Tinggal masuk saja kan? Untuk apa mengurus-ngurus yang begitu... Hal yang mudah kok dibikin ribet. Hidup itu sudah susah. Jangan kebanyakan ribet. Nanti kau makin tua loh. Hahahaha." Ujar Kakashi sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terdiam pasrah sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Benar itu, Sas! Kau itu juga kebanyakan mengerutkan dahi! Nanti jadi keriput loh! Keriput!" Naruto ikut-ikutan menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Wah, bahaya itu. Kalau gak bisa balik nanti gimana, hayooo. Jangan lagi ya… Anak baik ga boleh begitu… Nurut ya, kamu."

Sasuke pasrah.

Dia mau masuk SMA atau TK sih sebenarnya?!

Sasuke pun mulai emosi.

"AHH! HENTIKAAANN! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil begini! Haarrggh! Aku kesini juga bukan karna mauku! Jadi jangan salah sangka ya kalian! Aku akan cepat-cepat lulus dan kembali ke kotaku! HAARGH!" Sasuke jingkrak-jingkrak.

"Hah… Baru juga dibilangin jangan ngerutin dahi… Ckckck… Bandel juga dia."

"Dia memang begitu kelihatannya, Guru! Waktu pertama kali datang saja, dia udah joget-joget begitu. Kukira dia pengusir setan awalnya! Tapi ternyata dia malah takut setan! Hahahaa!"

"BERISIKKK! DIAM! GARGH! AKU PULANG!" Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan Kakashi. Melihat hal tersebut, Naruto spontan berteriak.

"Sasukee! Sasuke berhentii!" Sasuke pura-pura budeg dan terus berlari.

 _Masa bodo! Aku tidak akan menoleh ke belakang lagi! Aku tidak akan berhenti berlari! Kutinggalkan kau! Hahahaha!_

"Rumahnya bukan ke arah sana Sasukee! Sasukeee! SASUKEEE! OOIII! SASUKE KAMU NYASAARR! NYASAR SASUKE! NYASARRR! KAMU SALAH ARAAHH! JANGAN KESANAAA! BERHENTII! KAMU NYASAR OIIII!"

 **KRAK!**

"Guk! Guk!"

 **KREEEK**

"Suara apa itu? Ada apaa? Siapa yang nyasar?"

 **Kreekk**

"Ada apa sih?"

"Eh itu ada siapa di tengah jalan? Kok ganteng ya? Orang asing?"

"Dia nyasar? Sasuke itu namanya?"

 **Sraak!**

"Sasuke? Sasuke siapa sih? Ada apa ini?"

 **Kreek**

"Apa apa? Ada ribut apa ini di luar?"

"Yang kudengar sih tadi orang yang namanya Sasuke nyasar, yah."

"Ohh, itu ya anaknya?"

 **Sraaakk**

"Oalah… Itu orang pindahan ya? Dia nyasar?"

"Kasian sekali… Kita tolong deh, yuk. Dia juga kelihatannya tampan! Hehehe!"

…

…

"Wah,wah Naruto. Suaramu kencang sekali ya. Sepertinya kamu akan dibayar mahal oleh pedagang keliling kalau kau mau ikutan jualan."

"Eh? Benarkah? Waahh! Iya ya! Orang-orang pada keluar dari rumah! Eh tapi… Loh? Sasuke mana, Guru?"

"Itu tuh, lagi dikerubuni ibu-ibu. Kelihatan tidak dari sana?"

"Oh! Wah! Sasuke popular sekali! Eh…Tapi kok dia nutup muka gitu ya?"

"Ah, mungkin dia pemalu. Wajarlah. Orang baru."

"Ohh… Begitu ya…"

"Kau sudah membuatnya menjadi populer berkat teriakanmu. Kau hebat Naruto. Kerja bagus."

"Ahahahaa! Tentu saja! Aku memang hebat! Mmm… Hei, Guru… Kalau aku meneriakan namaku di tengah desa seperti tadi, aku bisa jadi populer juga ya?"

"Ah…"

.

.

.

 _-Keesokan paginya-_

"...-Uwaaahh! Pokoknya, masakan buatan para bibi itu enak sekali ya! Berkat kau, tadi malam kita bisa makan enak, Sasuke! Para bibi itu memberimu banyak sekali makanan enak! Kau hebat sekali!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Sasuke yang masih menggeliat di dalam selimut. Tidak mendapat respon dari Sasuke, Naruto pun mendekat dan menepuk-nepuk Sasuke yang masih bersembunyi dalam selimut itu.

"Ooooii Sasuke! Dari kemarin malam kau langsung bersembunyi dalam selimut begini? Kenapa?! Perutmu sakit ya?! Sembelit? Diare? Mencret?Kebelet BAB? Gak bisa BAB? Mmm..." Naruto kehabisan ide. Entah kenapa semua berhubungan dengan masalah perut. Mungkin karena pengalaman.

"… Berisik. Aku tidak akan keluar dari rumah ini. _Image-_ ku sudah hancur berkat ulahmu kemarin. "

"Eh? Loh... Kalau soal itu sih, bukannya dari awal kamu datang, _image_ -mu juga sudah hancur, Sas?" Sasuke mengkerutkan dahinya.

 _… Terima kasih sudah berusaha menghiburku, kepala nanas._

"Oiii! Sasukee! Kau belum mandi juga kan? Begini-begini kau jorok juga ya… Kukira Cuma aku saja yang malas mandi!" Naruto masih berusaha menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke.

"…Jangan ganggu aku." Sasuke bergerak di dalam selimut. Seolah memberi kode pada Naruto untuk tidak mendekatinya. Namun apa daya, bagi Naruto yang kapasitas kepekaannya kurang dari 1KB, tentu saja hal itu tidak akan berguna.

"O-Oiiiii Sasuke~ Sasukee! Sasukeee! Bangunn! Kau harus beli seragam hari ini~!" Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke. Namun Sasuke masih tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Merasa usahanya sia-sia, Naruto terdiam sebentar untuk berpikir. Kemudian…

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tinggal ya! Aku keluar dari rumah dulu! Hati-hati! Kalau sendirian di rumah kadang…"

 **SRAAGGHH**

Sasuke segera melempar selimutnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

 **Drap drap drap!**

 **Brak!**

 **Cklik.**

 **…**

 **Jbyurr! Jbyuurr! Jbyuurr! Jbyuurr! Jbyuurr!**

 **Klotaakk!**

 **Prak!**

Naruto bisa mendengar suara gayung yang jatuh ke lantai dan teriakan kecil Sasuke. Naruto pun terkekeh kecil.

"Bah! Segitu takutnya kah dia sama hantu? Sampe keburu-buru gitu mandinya! Hahaha!"

.

.

.

"Eh? Murid baru?"

Iruka yang baru saja membuka pintu sambil ngedip-ngedip-kelilipan itu, langsung menatap Sasuke yang sedang 'pasang-tampang-super-bete' dari atas ke bawah. Tak lama, Iruka menarik Naruto dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Kau yakin anak kota begini mau masuk ke sekolah desa kita?" Tanya Iruka setengah ragu. Eh, gak. Dia beneran ragu kayaknya.

"Yakin, Guru! Dia kemarin baru saja pindah ke rumahku!"

"O-oh... Begitu…" Iruka mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Sebelum dia tersadar… "H-Hah?!"

"Oi, Sasuke! Ayo masuk kesini!" Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang masih tidak mau bergerak, dan mendorongnya ke dalam ruangan. Sementara Iruka masih berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk dia tanyakan kepada mereka berdua.

"Nah, kenalkan! Ini Guru Iruka! Spesialis mengajar anak SD!" Ujar Naruto sambil melebarkan tangannya, mempromosikan Iruka. Iruka pun mengulurkan tangannya dengan agak segan.

"Ah, emm… Aku Iruka. Aku guru di sekolah juga, tapi hanya mengajar anak SD. Oh, dan aku yang membuat dan menjual seragam di desa ini." Ujar Iruka sambil mencoba tersenyum ramah dan agak kaku. Dia memang begitu orangnya. Ehm! Ceritanya loh ya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke se-cuek bebek. Dahinya masih berkerut sejak tadi. Dia tidak mau lagi menaikkan harapannya.

 _Semua warga desa ini sama saja. Pasti ujung-ujungnya aneh. Jangan tertipu, Sasuke!_

"Uchiha… Uchiha… Ah! Jangan-jangan kau ini salah satu pemilik perusahaan _Uchiha Contact Lens_ itu ya! Waahh! Keren sekali!" Teriak Iruka kagum.

"Hah? Apaan itu? Kayak pernah denger…" Ujar Naruto sambil mencomot aneka kue basah di meja makan Iruka. Meskipun begitu, Iruka tidak menghiraukan Naruto. Iruka sudah terbiasa.

… Sudah terbiasa untuk pasrah.

"Masa kau tidak pernah dengar, Naruto? Itu terkenal sekali loh! Kalau aku sudah punya banyak uang, aku ingin beli satu! Hehehe!"

 **Grep!**

Secepat kilat Sasuke segera menjabat tangan Iruka dan menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Orang baik…"

"E-eh?"

"Kupikir desa ini terlalu pelosok sehingga kalian tidak mengetahui mengenai produk keluarga kami yang sangat berkualitas ini. Sejak aku datang kemari tak seorang pun menyadari bahwa aku adalah salah satu orang yang berkesempatan untuk mewarisi jabatan sebagai pemilik perusahaan produk bermutu, dan sangat ber- _profit_ tinggi ini. _Uchiha Contact lens_. Kakekku adalah perintis perusahaan tersebut. Terjamin nomor satu di dunia dengan kualitasnya yang tinggi dan designnya yang menarik. Harganya terjangkau dan tidak pedih di mata, dan keamanan serta kenyamanan saat memakainya terjamin sekali. Akhirnya… Ada orang yang menyadari betapa terkenalnya produk kami yang sangat indah itu… Guru adalah orang baik. Ya… Guru adalah orang baik!"

Iruka ngedip-ngedip. Tak kuat menahan tatapan super silau dari Sasuke, dia segera menoleh ke arah Naruto dan berusaha memberikan kode. Namun apa daya, Naruto terlalu fokus mengunyah kue lapis cokelat spesial edisi terbatas milik Iruka.

"A-ah… T-terima kasih…?" Iruka masih berusaha ramah. Walau dia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak bisa mencerna perkataan Sasuke yang terdengar seperti orang nge- _rap_ itu.

"Lalu Guru, kemudian-…"

"O-Oh, iya! Ayo kita cari seragammu Sasuke!" Iruka segera mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan promosinya yang tak kunjung henti itu.

"Ah… Benar juga ya. Aku hampir lupa akan hal itu." Iruka menghela napasnya. Syukurlah. Iruka agak menyesal dengan reaksi yang dia keluarkan tadi, tapi… Sudahlah. Setidaknya dia sudah berhenti promosi.

"Aku ambil bajunya dulu ya. Oh iya, ukuran bajumu apa, Sasuke?"

"Mmm… Aku tidak tau."

"Hee?" Iruka ngedip-ngedip. "Biasanya kalau kau beli baju, ukurannya apa?"

"Aku tidak pernah membeli baju."

"Hah?!" Iruka melotot. Dia menatap Sasuke dari atas ke bawah sambil mengkerutkan alisnya.

"Lalu bajumu-…"

"Kami keluarga Uchiha, sudah mempunyai penjahit baju pribadi. Kami tak pernah membeli baju dari luar."

"… O-Oh..." Iruka tertunduk galau. Perlahan, dia menatap _T-shirt_ gratisan cap teh botol rosro lusuh miliknya yang sedang dia pakai itu. Dia ingat sekali, bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan _T-_ shirt itu. Hari itu, dia senang sekali telah mendapat baju baru, walaupun hanya untuk promosi. _T-shirt_ berwarna jingga cerah itu selalu dia pakai setiap hari kemana-mana. Senyum cerah terpampang di wajahnya, karena dia sangat bahagia mendapatkan baju baru setelah sekian lamanya.

Namun… Kini…

 _T-shirt_ itu sudah menjadi lapuk… Warnanya sudah tidak jingga lagi… Dan cap teh botol rosro kebanggannya itu pun… Sudah lenyap… Terkikis oleh sikat cucian yang sudah mekar miliknya itu. Tanpa sadar, mata Iruka pun mulai berair. Dia segera menghapus air matanya.

 _Tidak apa. Tidak apa! Tahun depan, aku pasti bisa beli baju baru lagi setelah gajian!_

"Oalah~! Ternyata kau ini orang kaya ya, Sasuke! Ckckck! Orang kaya memang beda ya!" Ujar Naruto sambil menjilat sisa-sisa kue di tangannya, lalu mengelus punggung Sasuke... Sekalian ngelap tangannya. Sasuke yang sadar akan tindakan senonoh Naruto, tanpa ragu, langsung menendang betis Naruto. Naruto pun terkapar.

"Loh, Guru? Guru kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke yang baru sadar kalau Iruka sedang sibuk menghapus air matanya.

"O-Oh! Hahaha! Tidak tidak! Ini… Biasa kok! Mataku memang kadang suka bermasalah!" Ujar Iruka sambil berusaha berbohong dan mencari alasan.

"Oh! Kalau begitu pas sekali, Guru! Kami menyediakan salah satu produk _contact lens_ yang dapat menghilangkan iritasi pada mata! Anti iritasi! Guru tidak perlu ragu dan khawatir akan kualitasnya! Terjamin nomor satu di dunia dengan kualitasnya yang tinggi dan designnya yang menarik. Harganya terjangkau dan tidak pedih di mata, dan keamanan serta kenyamanan saat memakainya terjamin sekali. Lalu-…"

"Oh tidak…"

Iruka memukul jidatnya.

Ya…

Iruka sudah kapok berbohong lagi.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Sasuke?"

"… Tidak pas."

"E-ehh?! Masih belum pas jugaa?!"

 **Brugh!**

Naruto membanting belasan kemeja-kemeja dan celana-celana yang telah ditolak oleh Sasuke. Naruto menatap Iruka yang masih sibuk membongkar dan mencari seragam lain yang kemungkinan 'pas' untuk Sasuke.

"Guru? Ada yang lain?"

"Hah… Aku khawatir… Tidak. Lagipula, bukankah seragam yang ketiga tadi sudah pas ukurannya untukmu, Sasuke? Kenapa kau masih bilang tidak pas-…"

"Ukurannya memang pas… Tapi… Bahannya sangat tidak enak di kulit. Aku heran, kain ini terbuat dari bahan apa. Ah… Tidak. Aku bahkan ragu bahan ini bisa disebut kain. Ini kasar sekali dan tidak menyerap keringat. Kalau digesekkan ke kulit, lama-lama, kulit bisa kapalan. Kulir menjadi rawan luka juga. Dan lagi... Kalau mengenakan ini saat olahraga akan berbahaya, karena sirkulasi pengeluaran keringat yang akan menjadi terhambat. Kalau begini terus-…"

"Ehem! Sasuke…?" Naruto mencolek pundak Sasuke.

"Ya?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berusaha mengeluarkan senyumannya.

"Mmm… Kau tau kan desa ini berbeda dari tempatmu tinggal, kan?"

"Ya. Aku tau. Desa ini berada di daerah yang terpencil dan jauh dari peradaban. Makhluk... Em, maksudku... Warga yang tinggal disini pun sudah sangat mencerminkan kondisi kehidupan di desa ini. Sangat memprihatinkan."

"Mmm… Cukup. Tak perlu kau teruskan lagi, ha... ha... Ehm! Intinya... Karena itulah… Bahan kain di desa ini sangat terbatas dan yah… Hanya ini yang dapat disediakan oleh pihak sekolah. Ehmm… Maksudku… Oleh Guru Iruka tentunya." Ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Guru Iruka yang sudah tertunduk di pojok ruangan.

"Ah…" Sasuke akhirnya mengerti. "Tidak mempunyai modal lebih untuk membeli bahan pakaian yang lebih bermutu ya…"

 **JLEB!**

Iruka semakin terkapar di pojok ruangan.

"Kau tidak perlu se-frontal itu." Ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Guru Iruka yang sudah dikelilingi aura gelap itu.

"Ah…" Sasuke mingkem. Dia menggaruk kepalanya dan mengambil seragam yang cocok dengan ukurannya. "Ehm... Aku ambil yang ukuran ini." Ujar Sasuke agak segan. Tidak enak hati.

"… T-Terima kasih… Hiks…" Iruka menghapus air matanya. Baru saja dia berdiri dan hendak menatap Sasuke-…

"Oh iya. Disini bisa bayar pakai kartu debit tidak ya?"

…

Hari itu… Air mata Iruka terus menetes tiada henti.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya aku telah berhutang."

Sasuke mengangkat kantung plastik berisi baju seragam barunya itu, sambil terus menggerutu tiada henti. Naruto yang berjalan di sampingnya, menatapnya heran, sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Jangan khawatir! Aku juga masih berhutang seragamku sejak SD pada Guru Iruka, kok! Warga desa ini juga banyak yang berhutang pada Guru Iruka! Tenang saja!"

"… Aku tidak tau dimana letak 'tenang'-nya." Jawab Sasuke datar. Dia masih menggerutu. Seharusnya sebelum ke desa ini, dia pergi ke bank dulu untuk mengambil banyak _cash_. Kini, di desa terpencil ini, kartu debit versi _gold_ miliknya sekali pun, setara dengan kartu mainan Kyuubi-Oh yang dibawa-bawa oleh Konohamaru kemarin. Tidak ada gunanya. Dan berkat hal itu... Pertama kali dalam hidupnya... Dia berhutang.

"Hah… Kalau begini bagaimana aku bisa hidup…" Sasuke memijat dahinya.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke! Kan ada aku! Kita kan hidup berdua! Jadi kita bisa saling berbagi tugas, suka-duka, dan uang, untuk menjalani hidup kita berdua!"

"… Ehm. Apa tidak ada kata lain selain 'hidup berdua'? Kau berkata seolah-olah kita baru saja menikah dan semacamnya. Jangan membuatku merinding." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Naruto menekan jari telunjuk ke bibirnya, berpikir.

"Kalau begitu… Tinggal bersama?"

"Aku lebih memilih kata 'menumpang'. …Tapi memang kenyataannya kita akan tinggal bersama… Hah…" Sasuke menghela napasnya. Dia masih setengah tidak percaya dengan semua cobaan dari kakek-tercintanya ini. Tapi demi _Uchiha Contact Lens…_ Sasuke akan mencoba menghadapi segala cobaan dan rintangan yang kian menantinya ini!

Ya benar!

Demi menjadi penerus perusahaan _Uchiha Contact Lens-…!_

"Sasuke! Awas!"

 **Clep!**

"… Ah… Ada tai kucing…"

"…"

"Yah… Sudah keinjak… Aku telat ya? Hahahaha!"

…

 _Demi…_

 _Uchiha Contact Lens…_

 _… Iya kan?_

 **(bersambung)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author note:**

 **Haiii semua!**

 **Setelah sekian lama** _ **pending**_ **… Akhirnya saya kembali lagi di fanfic komedi gaje ini!**

 **Wah tanpa terasa sudah banyak waktu berlalu ya! Lagi-lagi dan lagi- lagi, mohon maaf atas ke-ngaret-an yang luar biasa** _ **overdosis**_ **ini... EHEHE… HEHE (?)**

 **Dan… lagi-lagi…**

 **TERIMA KASIH BANYAAKKK untuk semua review, fav, sama follownya! :''D Meskipun fanfic ini ngaretnya luar biasa updatenya, author benar-benar menghargai dan senangg sekali masih ada pembaca yang membaca fanfic ini. Huweee Author senang sekali T_T**

 **Author akan berusaha keras menyelesaikan fanfic ini, mohon doa dan dukungannya (?) HAHA**

 **Ehem! Okeii! Langsung aja, ini dia Chapter 4!**

 **Selamat membaca! Semoga menghibur dan tidak mengecewakan!  
*nyengir kuda***

 **-Lutanima-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by: Lutanima**

 **Warning: AU , typo overdosis, GAJE, EYD amburadul, OOC, tata bahasa kacau, dan lain-lain (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

Sedikit mengungkit chapter yang lalu,

Kita semua tau bahwa kemarin, Sasuke dan Naruto telah berhasil 'membeli' seragam dan beberapa perlengkapan dari kediaman guru Iruka.

Dan hari-hari yang ditunggu pun akhirnya tiba.

Hari ini…

Adalah hari pertama Sasuke akan bersekolah di sekolah barunya.

Bersama dengan 'teman tinggal bersama'-nya tentunya,

Yang saat ini masih pulas tertidur.

"Nyem nyem nyem…"

…

 **Glek!**

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Dia mengerutkan dahinya dan mencibir. Beberapa menit yang lalu dia curiga karena Naruto tidak juga keluar dari kamarnya. Padahal sudah kurang dari 20 menit lagi sebelum mereka berdua masuk sekolah. Hal ini adalah hal yang baru bagi Sasuke karena selama 3 hari ini Naruto selalu bangun lebih pagi darinya, entah mengapa. Dengan penuh penyesalan, Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Naruto, yang ternyata justru membuatnya jauh lebih menyesal dari sebelumnya.

Banyak sekali pakaian bertebaran dimana-mana sampai Sasuke enggan melangkahkan jempol kakinya untuk menginjak kamar itu.

"Nyem… Hnggg…"

"… O-Oi."

Sasuke berusaha membangunkan Naruto dari ujung pintu masuk kamar.

Berusaha.

…

Menurutnya.

"Naruto. O-Oi. Bangun!"

"… Nyem."

"…. Si bodoh itu…" Sasuke geram. Dia berpikir. Dia belum pernah membangunkan orang lain sebelumnya.

Sasuke pun mengambil hpnya, menyapa Guru Saktinya, dan tak lama jari-jari lentiknya mulai bergerak dengan cepat.

'Cara membangunkan orang tidur'

Sasuke menatap satu persatu sugesti dari Guru Saktinya itu.

"Cara membangunkan orang tidur yang baik…" Sasuke menekan kalimat di layar hpnya yang tampaknya cukup meyakinkan itu. "….Adalah dengan pelukan hangat dan ciu-… NANI?!"

Sasuke menekan tombol back dengan agresif. Dia mulai menggerutu pada Guru Saktinya. Kemudian, dia mengkerutkan dahinya dan mulai mencari alternatif lain.

"… Hentikan 5 Cara Membangunkan Yang 'Mematikan' Ini…" Raut wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi cerah.

"Hmmm, menarik."

.

.

.

.

.

Burung-burung berkicau dengan riang,

Bunga-bunga bermekaran,

Dedaunan terbang terbawa angin yang sejuk,

Di depan gerbang sekolah nampak seorang pemuda yang berdiri melebarkan kaki dan tangannya, sambil menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"HAAAHHH~~~ Indahnya hari pertama masuk sekolah!"

"Oi. Lee, kamu ngalangin jalan."

Kiba menusuk-nusuk perut Lee dengan jari telunjuknya. Sambil menegakkan tubuhnya, Lee menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sahabat-sahabatnya, Kiba dan Neji, sedang menatapnya.

"Ahh, sahabat-sahabatku! Apa kabar kalian? Sudah lama tidak berjumpa ya!"

"Kita baru bertemu kemarin sore Lee, hentikan." Ujar Kiba dengan malas. Dia menoleh ke atas dan menatap jendela kelasnya. Dia pun menggerutu.

 _Aku masih ingin libur… grah_ , ujarnya dalam hati.

"Punya semangat yang besar memang bagus Lee, tapi jangan biarkan dirimu lengah sedikit pun." Ujar Neji dengan tatapan tajam.

"Oh ya, Neji! Tumben kau tidak sama Hinata? Mana dia?"

Dalam sekejap tubuh Neji melemas dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi suram. Dia menatap ke tanah sambil bergumam,

"… N-nona Hinata ingin berangkat sendiri ke sekolah diatidakmaulagiberangkatbersamakuapasalahkuapaakumemalukansampaidiatidakmaukesekolahbersamakulagipadahalsudahbertahuntahunkamipergibersama-…"

"Ahh, begitu yaaa" Potong Kiba, terang-terangan tak peduli, dan berjalan duluan mendahului mereka berdua, masuk menuju sekolah mereka. Lee dan Neji pun segera menyusul di belakangnya.

.

.

.

"EHH?! MURID BARU?!"

Sakura berdiri dari kursinya, namun tak butuh beberapa detik bagi Tenten dan Ino untuk menariknya duduk dan kembali mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka ke Sakura.

"Iyaa! Katanya ibuku sih anaknya ganteng! Ehe!" Tenten menutupi pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. Ino mengangguk, meng-iya-kan dan menatap kedua teman gosipnya itu.

"Kudengar dia anak orang kaya dari kota juga, dan katanya kemarin dia sempat menghebohkan satu desa!"

"Heboh gimana?! Kok aku gatau? Kasih tau aku-..!"

"Hadeeh kalian ini… Gosip pagi-pagi.."

Ketiga gadis itu sontak menatap sumber suara bersamaan, dan mereka melihat Kiba, Neji, dan Lee yang mulai memasuki ruang kelas mereka.

"P-P-PAGI SAKURA-CHAN!" Dengan senyuman secerah Bayi Matahari Teletubbies, dan suara sekeras speaker toa demo, Lee menyapa Sakura dari pintu masuk kelas. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum penuh rasa pilu dan paksaan.

"Hei, hei, hei, kalian sudah tau kabar tentang murid pindahan itu belum?" Tanya Ino dengan cepat dan berusaha memotong, sebelum Lee mulai membacakan puisi buatannya untuk Sakura.

"Ohh? Sasuke? Kami semua sudah bertemu dengannya kemarin."

"EEHH?!" Ketiga gadis itu beranjak dari kursinya bersamaan, dan sontak mengkerubuni Kiba.

"Jadi gimana? Apa dia tampan?"

"Dia kaya? Dia kaya? Apa dia kesini dengan pesawat jet pribadi?"

"Kudengar dia tinggal dengan Naruto, benarkah itu?"

 **Set!**

Ino dan Sakura bersamaan menatap Tenten, berusaha mengklarifikasi ucapannya beberapa detik yang lalu. Bahkan Hinata yang sedang asik belajar dan duduk di kursi paling pojok di depan kelas juga ikut terhentak dan menatap mereka diam-diam dari balik bukunya. Setelah melihat keyakinan di mata Tenten, Sakura dan Ino beralih menatap Kiba, menanti jawaban. Dan tanpa mereka sadari seisi kelas sudah ikut terdiam dan menatap mereka berempat, ikut menanti jawaban.

"…. E-em… Ya? Katanya sih be-…"

 **Sraaak!**

"YOO! PAGI SEMUANYA!"

Semua mata tertuju pada sumber suara yang berada di depan pintu masuk kelas. Rambut jabriknya lebih berantakan dari biasanya, dan bajunya pun lebih kusut dari biasanya. Naruto kayak habis tawuran. Tapi seisi kelas tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Mereka jauh lebih penasaran dengan makhluk bersinar yang ada di belakang Naruto.

"…."

"….. hmph"

"YO! NARUTO! SASUKE! Kalian habis ngapain? Kok lusuh banget HAHAHA!" Kiba mendekati mereka berdua, meninggalkan tiga gadis yang masih membeku di belakangnya.

"A-ahh…" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, dia tidak mau mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Dia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tampak lusuh, dan memberikannya tatapan peringatan super tajam. Seakan mengerti, Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. Setidaknya mereka berdua sudah membuat kesepakatan. Jangan menggunakan barang di dapur untuk membangunkan seseorang.

"Tadi di jalan, ada kucing berantem terus kita ikutan.. Ha-ha.. Haaa! Haa…" Naruto berusaha mencari alasan.

Yang bodoh.

"Ohh, gituuu." Untunglah Kiba ini super cuek dan gak banyak nanya.

Sasuke di belakang Naruto masih terdiam dan memegangi perutnya. Dia sadar semua mata sedang menatapnya saat ini. Dia grogi dan perutnya mulai berulah.

 _Sial… Tidak biasanya aku gugup_ , sesalnya dalam hati.

Untuk mengalihkan kegugupannya, Sasuke melihat sekeliling kelas. Ekspresi pilu langsung memenuhi wajah Sasuke, melihat ukuran kelas yang sangat minim dan melihat muka-muka tak asing yang tampaknya beberapa hari yang lalu sempat ia lihat.

"…Hei, orang yang kita temui waktu itu… Semuanya sekelas?" Bisik Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Oh? Maksudmu Neji, Kiba, Lee, dan Shino? Ya! Banyak dari anak-anak desa ini yang seumuran! Jadi bisa langsung dijadikan sekelas! Praktis bukan? Hehehe!"

 _Apa ini? Program bikin anak massal?_ , ujar Sasuke dalam hati sambil mengkerutkan dahinya, semakin tidak percaya pada logika di desa kecil ini.

"Yak, jangan menghalangi pintunya yaa. Aku ga bisa masuk~"

Spontan mereka semua menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Guru Kakashi sedang bersender di pinggir pintu masuk kelas.

"Woh. Halo Sasuke. Penampilan yang bagus!" Ujar Guru Kakashi sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Kakashi masih mengenakan masker putihnya, tapi Sasuke yakin di balik maskernya, guru di depannya ini pasti sedang tersenyum mencibirnya. Sasuke menggerutu dan menyisir rambutnya menggunakan tangan. Sial, apakah dia tampak sekacau itu?

"Ayo, masuk-masuk. Kelas akan dimulai~ Oh iya, Sasuke. Perkenalkan dirimu dulu." Kakashi menahan pundak Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya, dan menuntun Sasuke yang kebingungan ke depan kelas. Murid kelas mulai duduk di bangkunya masing-masing dan semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke.

"Nah, anak-anak. Seperti yang kalian lihat ada murid baru disini. Hayooo, siapa yang akan punya teman baru? Siapaa? Siapaaa?"

Sasuke menutup matanya. Bahkan dari memori tersisa yang masih dia miliki, saat pertama kali dia masuk TK pun dia tidak dipermalukan seperti ini.

"psst, ayo perkenalkan dirimu." Bisik Kakashi pada Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napasnya. Dia membuka matanya dan menegakkan postur tubuhnya.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Umur 17 tahun, dari kota Konoha, KONon Orangnya membaHAna. Pindah kesini atas perintah dari kakek yang merupakan pemilik perusahaan _Uchiha Contact Lens._ Sebuah perusahaan penghasil _contact lens_ terbaik se-anime. Dengan kata lain aku adalah salah satu orang yang berkesempatan untuk mewarisi jabatan sebagai pemilik perusahaan produk bermutu, dan sangat ber- _profit_ tinggi ini. Kualitas? Tidak perlu ragu. _Uchiha Contact Lens,_ terjamin nomor satu di dunia dengan kualitasnya yang tinggi dan designnya yang menarik. Harganya terjangkau dan tidak pedih di mata, dan keamanan serta kenyamanan saat memakainya terjamin sekali. Bila tertarik untuk memesan tak usah ragu untuk bertanya langsung-,"

"…. Kasian sekali anak ini. Dibesarkan untuk menjadi _salesman_ rupanya." Ujar Kakashi dengan nada pilu. Dia melirik ke arah-arah murid kelasnya dan mendapati tanda tanya besar di setiap wajah murid-muridnya.

 _Same._

"Mantap." Kakashi menutup perkenalan Sasuke dan menepuk kedua tangannya. Seisi kelas pun ikut bertepuk tangan untuk Sasuke. Sasuke pun salting.

 _Promosiku berhasil!_

… Sayangnya tidak, nak.

"Nah sekarang dudukmu dimana yaa.. hmmmm" Kakashi mengelus-elus maskernya, berpikir. "Ah, kamu udah kenal Naruto kan ya. Woi Kiba, kamu pindah ke depan sini. Biar Naruto duduk disitu." Kiba pun melongo.

"HAAH?! Gamaau! Nanti nyonteknya su-… E-e-ee… Maksudnyaa… Aku lebih suka disini!"

"Kamu gak usah remedial ulangan yang kemarin."

"Siap bos."

Dengan sigap dan cepat, Kiba menurut dan segera pindah ke bangku depan. Sasuke menatap ke bawah dan merenung, memikirkan masa depannya di sekolah ini.

… _Aku tidak akan apa-apa kan ya disini?_

"Sip. Sasuke, kamu duduk di sebelah Naruto ya. Oh iya, itu yang di samping kirimu adalah Shikamaru. Ketua kelas disini. Kalau perlu apa-apa, tanya dia saja ya." Kakashi menunjuk ke arah Shikamaru yang sedang asik bikin menara dari alat tulis yang dia miliki. Sadar sedang ditatap, Shikamaru menoleh dan mengganggukkan kepalanya kecil, lalu kembali fokus melakukan pekerjaannya.

Sasuke pasrah. Dengan tidak niat, dia berjalan ke arah mejanya dan duduk dengan tenang. Di sampingnya, ada Naruto yang sedang sibuk mengobrak-abrik tasnya.

"Aduh Sasuke! Kayanya pensilku ilang. Kamu punya pensil dua ga hehe"

….

"Aku mau pulang."

Dan pelajaran pertama Sasuke di sekolah itu pun dimulai.

.

.

.

.

"ting tonggg~~ ting tonggg~~~"

 _Ringtone_ yang mirip suara bel rumah-rumah itu pun memenuhi ruangan kelas.

"Woah. Dengar bel itu! Sudah waktunya istirahat anak-anak. Kelas hari ini sampai disini saja ya."

"G-Guru… Tapi itu bunyi alarm di hp gur-…"

"Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas dan jangan bandel. Sampai besok~~"

Menghiraukan Hinata, Kakashi membereskan buku-bukunya dan segera berjalan dengan semangat keluar kelas. Murid-murid seisi kelas pun langsung menghela napas dan seketika kelas menjadi ricuh kembali. Semua murid langsung asik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, kecuali Sasuke yang masih plengo.

"Sudah? Kelasnya sudah selesai?"

Sasuke mengecek jam tangannya berkali-kali. Dia yakin Kakashi baru saja mengajar kurang lebih satu jam dan kelas sudah selesai?

"Ahh, Guru Kakashi memang seperti itu. Kita semua memang paling senang di hari Senin dan Rabu karena Guru Kakashi yang mengajar." Ujar Naruto senang dan memasukkan satu-satunya benda yang ada di atas mejanya, yakni pensil Sasuke, ke dalam tasnya. Namun setelah Sasuke memelototinya, dia baru ingat dan segera mengambil kembali pensil itu, dan meletakkannya di tangan Sasuke.

"E-ehehee… Lupa Sas, maap" Ujar Naruto sambil nyengir kuda. Sasuke menghela napasnya dan masih menatap ruang kelas masih tidak percaya.

 _Sekolah ini… Memang luar biasa_ , ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke memasukkan buku pelajaran Fisika yang baru dia dapatkan itu ke dalam tas, sampai kemudian dia menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah dikerubuni. Dia menoleh ke atas dan mendapati beberapa gadis yang menatapnya malu-malu.

"E-emm… Hai Sasuke…! Hehehee" Ino menyisir rambutnya ke belakang kupingnya. Di belakangnya, terlihat Sakura, Tenten, dan Hinata yang ikut menatap Sasuke.

"… Ya?" Tanya Sasuke setengah cuek, setengah bingung. Sementara Naruto di sampingnya, langsung berubah menjadi ceria dan bersemangat.

"Sakura-chan! Wah, habis liburan kamu makin cantik aja hehee"

Sasuke merinding. Dia tidak menyangka dia harus mendengarkan rayuan gombal Naruto sedekat itu. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya ke arah Naruto. "Dasar mesum", bisiknya.

"Diam kau Naruto!" Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya. Namun setelah sadar Sasuke menatapnya, Sakura langsung salting dan menundukkan wajahnya. "E-Em… A-Aku Sakura…" Ujarnya dengan suara kecil.

"Aku Ino! Yamanaka Ino!" Ino tidak mau kalah, dan langsung mendekat ke Sasuke.

"Aku Tenten! Dan yang ini Hinata!" Tenten menggandeng pundak Hinata yang masih menundukkan kepalanya sejak tadi.

"… Ya?" Sasuke masih bingung.

"Salam kenal yaa! Kalau perlu apa-apa bisa langsung tanya ke aku aja!" Ujar Ino sambil dengan semangat menunjuk ke arah dirinya.

"Ke aku juga boleh kok! Aku kan duduk lebih dekat denganmu! Tuh di-si-tu!" Tak mau kalah Tenten mendorong Ino dan menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya. Sementara Sakura dan Hinata, di belakang mereka, masih tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"… Ya?" Jawaban Sasuke masih belum berubah.

"Oke, kalau begitu sampai jumpa Sasuke~!" Setelah itu, ketiga, –ralat-, keempat gadis itu pergi keluar sambil terkikik kecil. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang kebingungan, dan Naruto yang tidak tau apa-apa pula.

"…. Mereka kenapa?" Ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu kelas, tempat gadis-gadis itu pergi dan menghilang.

"Entahlah? Mungkin karena kau anak baru jadi kau populer Sasuke!" Ujar Naruto, yang tumben-tumbennya pintar.

"Hmmm…. Sepertinya mereka tertarik pada produk perusahaan kami… Aku harus menawarkannya lagi lain kali." Gumam Sasuke.

"HEI HEI MURID BARUUU!"

 **Grep!**

Dengan cepat Kiba mengcengkram pundak Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke bersumpah, dia hampir jantungan dan mengeluar suara teriakan _soprano_ nya. Eh, maksudnya, suara teriakan _tenor_ nya.

"Kalian mau ikut kami?" Tanya Kiba sambil menunjuk ke arah Shikamaru dan Chouji yang melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka.

"Heh? Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Mau ke tempat 'biasa'. Desa sebelah ingin menantang kita lagi." Ujar Kiba sambil menaikkan satu alisnya. Melihat hal itu, Naruto segera beranjak dan mengambil tasnya.

"Kau masih bertanya? Sudah pasti aku ikut! Ayo Sasuke!"

"Hah"

Sasuke melongo. Ketidakadilan apa ini? Sasuke tidak mengerti apa-apa dan tiba-tiba diajak ikut begitu saja.

"Ayo ikut!"

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu ikut. Aku bahkan tidak tau apa yang kalian bicara-.."

"Kita mau tawuran sama desa sebelah"

"Ohh. Bilang saja dari ta-… HAH."

Mata Sasuke terbuka lebar. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Barusan dia mendengar kata-kata viral yang biasanya hanya dia dengar dari berita di tipi-tipi. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sasuke, Naruto dan Kiba segera menarik Sasuke.

"T-Tunggu.. HEII!"

"Ayo ikut saja! Kau tidak akan menyesal!" Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum senang.

"A-A-A-…. LEPASKAN!"

…

 _.._

 _._

 _Namaku Sasuke Uchiha._

 _Umur 17 tahun._

 _Terpaksa harus pindah ke desa terpencil tak berlogika bernama Desa Daun Ketiup._

 _Dan hari ini, di hari pertama masuk sekolah,_

 _Setelah mendapat 1 jam pembacaan dongeng rumus fisika,_

 _Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku akan ikut tawuran antar desa._

.

.

.

.

 **(bersambung)**


End file.
